Harry Potter and the Redemption of the Fates
by therougeslytherin
Summary: Harry's summer begins rather horribly, but when his stay at Privet dr. is at a all time low, the fates decide to step in and help train him for his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters we created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.

Authors note: this is a story written by two totally different authors. Any questions will be answered in a post note at the bottom of every chapter with questions from the previous. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Chapter one: It doesn't matter why!

Privet drive was as normal as normal could be. Perfect houses with perfect gardens, children playing in the summer heat... Anyone would think that it was the perfect neighborhood. But it wasn't. More specific a house wasn't. Number four held one more person then everyone was held to belive. The teenager was the nephew of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He had recently come back from his boarding school- the most notorious wizarding school in Great Britain, more commonly known as Hogwarts.

"What, WHY AM I GOING BACK IN THERE!" shouted a 15 year old boy, as he slammed his fist against the wall. The usually calm boy had erupted in spite of the injustice of his uncle's request. 'First my godfather died and now this?' He thought with anger.

"It doesn't matter why boy! You're going back in! All the trouble you've caused, the damage to the house! Back in you get!" shouted the older man, as he tossed the boys pet owl, Hedwig, into the cupboard under the stairs.

The cupboard had been the 15 year old boy's room for the first 11 years of his life. It had been cramped then but now it was ridiculous to hold a 15 year old and his school trunk. Any witch or wizard would be shocked of the treatment, for you see this 15 year old was very special. On Halloween of 1981 (Not sure, think thats right) the dark lord Voldemort who had been wreaking havoc upon wizarding and muggle England alike had entered the home of Lily and James Potter and killed them. He turned his wand on their 1 year old son and sent the same killing curse that killed hundreds before him. However something happened that night. The curse rebounded upon Voldemort and turned him into a mere spirit for 11 years. Thus Harry Potter became the first person to ever survive the killing curse. Throughout his life he had hurdled several obstacles but those are other stories. This story is brought to 1995 where the young Harry Potter is being forced to live in a small cupboard under the stairs.

Harry Potter picked up his trunk, and walked toward the stairs, making sure to break anything on his way to the cupboard that he could. Shoving his stuff under the bed in the cupboard, he flicked off all the spiders, and there was many, and sat down. Taking off his glasses, he lay down and groaned at the thought of the whole summer ahead of him, stuck in the stupid cupboard... Again.

Sighing to himself, he turned off the bare light bulb, and rolled over on the small mattress that had served him since he got out of a crib. He moved Hedwig to a place more adequate for a owl, though nowhere near poor treatment. "Sorry Hedwig.." He muttered. Harry knew he'd have an awful sleep plagued of horrible nightmares or visions of what the revived dark lord was planning, not a good thought to rest. He closed his eyes, sighing and thought of how school couldn't come any slower.

Harry woke up to the notorious rapping of his aunt on the door. Getting up slowly he put on his glasses and crept out of the cupboard and into the kitchen to begin breakfast as he had been doing every summer for as long as he knew. He had only just finished putting the bacon on the table when the two 'men' of the house came in. To Harry they looked more like huge walruses... but that would be insulting the large sea creatures.

As usual he got none of the food he cooked and a huge list of chores. Harry got a bit scared when his huge Uncle said he would personally deal with him if he failed to complete the huge list. He began working on the garden throughout the morning and then had to paint the back shed in the evening. He was wilting of thirst and hunger but kept working under the hateful glare of his Uncle.

When he finally came in at 9:00 after finishing the shed his Uncle whacked him over the head with the newspaper. "You didn't finish the list, boy." He grunted evilly. Harry was shocked, there was enough on that list for a whole summer! Noticing the unusual silence of the house he realized it was only him and the large whale.

"No one to save you now, boy." He said and shoved him into the wall. Harry's vision was spinning when he felt a thick leather belt cut into his chest. He let out a scream but was silenced with a punch in the throught. Harry had turned over to recover leaving his back open for more lashings.

He fainted after the 13th only regaining consciousness when his Uncle threw him into the cupboard roughly saying it would be one lashing for every chore he missed, every day, all summer. Harry didn't even register the door closing for he had slipped back into the cold world of the unconscious.

So what do you think? We have a huge series planned out but we need to know if we should continue. Please read and review to tell us of any suggestions, questions, or comments you have. No reviews No more chapters, simple, eh? A warning ahead of time that this story may contain elements of other fanfictions or books and may turn into a crossover later on in the series. Thanks,

SaA


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I'd love to thank our first reviewer-bluefire-elemental ! Thank you for your good review! Yes the story progresses after the 1st and 2nd chapter, the abuse ties with the plot later on.

_**Disclaimer: We own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters we created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**_

_Authors note: this is a story written by two totally different authors. Any questions will be answered in a post note at the bottom of every chapter with questions from the previous. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

Chapter two: Broken Summer.

The next day was horribly similar. The abused boy got up and grimaced from the pain of unsticking his over large shirt from his open wounds. Making his relatives breakfast was harder then ever with the pain of lifting his arms too high. In order to rescue the bacon he had to pick up the sizzling food in the grease just to prevent burning it. Instead he burned his fingers deeply and had several grease burns on his arms and face from the spattering fat.

" Boy! " His portly uncle growled. " Get on with your chores or you will have your punishment early. " He leered and the raven-haired teen rushed out of the kitchen with a large list in hand. " Clean gutters, wash windows... inside and out, clean the fireplace? " The boy said in a hoarse voice from screaming. " He has an electric fireplace! How do you clean something that has nothing to clean? " He argued with himself. Deciding to get a move on he took a garbage bag from the garden shed and figured how to get on the roof without a ladder. " If I climb that tree..." He thought and began pulling himself up painfully.

The gutters were hard and slow work but he finished in a reasonable time for someone with cuts on their small back. Continuing on to the windows he did the outside and then the inside, working with a mechanical pace... Spray, wipe, spray, wipe. Eventually every single window was done, even the tall attic window that Harry had to climb the side of the house to get to. After he wiped away some dust and grime from the fireplace and even had time to scrape away burnt food remnants from the inside of the stove before his Uncle came home.

The abnormally large man waddled over to inspect the list that his nephew handed over with a trembling hand. " That's it? " He hissed and brought out a cane from seemingly nowhere. " You realize what your actions will cost you? " He said in a deadly calm. The fearful boy whimpered as the cane came down on his side. The large man beat the boy about for a bit before going on with the daily lashings. It was less then before but Harry's head was still reeling from getting knocked about and didn't even begin to count before he was out of it.

The horrible treatment lasted for days and with every passing beating Harry got weaker and weaker from lack of food and the constant abuse. His small growth spurt had stopped completely and He was sure that he would never grow much taller then he was from all those years in the small cupboard along with the usual malnutrition. The whippings got less and less but with every time that bastard came home drunk or angry Harry paid. He was sure that his index finger of his left hand was broken, and his ankle sprained. He also thought he had one broken rib because it hurt to take deep breaths.

So that's how you found him, sitting in his small cupboard nursing his many wounds. At least he was able to stay semi-conscious now throughout the whippings. 'At least Vernon hasn't tried to do something worse, like stab me or rape me or anything. ' was Harry's comforting thought. " I probably won't make it to my birthday, let alone Hogwarts. " He mused. After the first couple days he realized that the order had taken up his offer of letting him be... good god how he wished they hadn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it, chapter 2! We have a huge series planned out (Yes I'm saying this again) but we need to know if we should continue. Please read and review to tell us of any suggestions, questions, or comments you have. No reviews-No more chapters, simple, eh? (Yes we're Canadian) A warning ahead of time that this story may contain elements of other fanfictions or books and may turn into a crossover later on in the series. I'll try to direct the disclaimer for those books and ask for use of elements in other fanfictions before using them. Thanks,

SaA


	3. Chapter 3

bluefire-elemental-Upon your command I will keep updating! It will be harder with school but I will do my best. Harry will become powerful only because he trains and earns powers... he doesn't just wake up with the powers of some god or anything. It will probably contain things from lord of the rings, Xmen, and other things with a similar action/adventure plot. Now then onto the story!

**Disclaimer: We own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters we created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

_Authors note: This is a story written by two totally different authors. Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_Blah_**Plains of the Fates.  
Blah**_Planet Earth, 1995_**

Chapter three: Returning to Disaster...

Lachesis was finally ready to return to her plain after a nice 6 year break. Usually she hated to stay away from her space looking over earth for such a long time but since there was no frantic messages after her she believed it was fine. " At least I won't need a break for a long while now. " She said smiling. Preparing to travel through dimensions was hard and you had to be trained to a little at a time. Finally she was ready and held her hands high above her head, chanting in Norwegian "Returner meg til dimensjonen som jeg kom av!" And she was taken away to the home of the fates.

_**Vernon Dursley was having a horrible day. There was a huge traffic jam on the way to work, He spilled coffee on his new suit, and it was sweltering hot in his office. None of this was near the tragedy of what was to come. His Boss, the great Ganot Barton... leader of drill trades had set up a meeting for them. The outcome was not good for the portly man. **_

_**" Well Mr.Dursley, you've been working here for how long? About 17 years? Yes... we have had several, how do you put it, Complaints on your work ethics. " The man was horrified **_

_**" I only do what is in the job description! " He retorted. Scared of losing the job that had supplied his family with all their desires for the past 17 years. **_

**_" I'm sorry but you don't seem to hold up to our standards no more, goodbye Mr.Dursley. Pack up your personables and hand your identification badges at the reception desk along with the security tags. He did so in a emotional stupor. Getting into his car he started the engine with only one thought on his mind- 'The boy did this.'_**

Lachesis was welcomed back gaily by her sister and fellow light fates. She instructed Eros to come into her throne room to inform of everything that had happened in that past few years. He told her of the many couples he set to work and all that usual scene he was into.  
" That's wonderful Eros... but what of the deeds I needed to bestow upon people around the world. You did pick good suitors? " The fate squirmed a bit before replying  
" I picked the BEST suitors... " The head fate groaned. He didn't... please tell me he didn't she silently pleaded.  
" Tell me you didn't use the _Mejor pretendiente _Spell... " She sighed hardly hopeful. She was not dissapointed.  
" Well, if you don't want me to say it... " She bowed her head in defeat. This made her have to use tough locating charms that could take a large portion of her time if they were far spread.  
" Very well, thank you Eros. " He left and Lachesis decided to get a move on. She set a piece of parchment on the floor and said in a commanding tone " Mejores pretendientes sean encontrados para los actos mandados alrededor. " The parchment glowed blue and she fell to her knees in exaustion. She prepared to go sleep in a char when the glowing stopped. " That's odd... they cannot have been spread out much. " She mused and picked up the parchment. Person to house the dark lord's soul- Octaxum Quirrell (Defeated by- Harry Potter)  
Person to reopen chamber of secrets- Ginerva Weasly (Saved by-Harry Potter)  
Person to escape from Azkaban- Sirius Black (Aided by-Harry Potter)  
Person to randomly get in triwizard- Harry Potter (Won by-Harry Potter)  
Person to save close adults life- Harry Potter (Saved-Arther Weasly)

Person to lose close connection- Harry Potter (Lost-Sirius Black)

" Harry Potter... " she cast a charm to show all the deeds connected to him... Every last one that had great sadness or greatness.

_**Vernon thundered into the door, growling. He saw the freak washing dishes and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him into the hallway. " You did some of your freaky stuff to get me FIRED didn't you boy? " He snarled. Harry's eyes rounded in fear.**_

_**" I didn't do anything- I swear! " He pleaded but the man was in a raged state and simply began beating the frail boy. Harry heard his arm snap and felt a blast of pain as the bone protruded his skin. He was sure he had a couple broken ribs by now as well.**_

One caught her eye and she recoiled in fear. Person prophesied to defeat the Dark lord- Harry Potter. The one under that made her even more scared, Beaten to near death- Harry Potter (Beaten by- Vernon Dursley) The date was July 30. As she checked the calendar she saw the day glowing a soft gold. The 30th. Summoning a brief profile on the boy Lachesis noticed that the boys birthday was the next day... " He will be practically dead. " She also found out that Dursley was his Uncle... and had been beating him for years. " That's it, if you are going to beat the dark lord of the century you need training, not be in near death situations. I must... It has been 50 years since the last aprentces, it is time for 7 more, and Harry will help choose them. Hang on Harry, I'll save you! "

_**Harry coughed up blood, curled into the fetal position in his small cupboard. He felt like he was going to die. No surprise. After his Uncle threw him into the glass coffee table blood started pouring from places where shards impaled his mottled and scarred skin. He knew for sure his arm was broken. And his ankle hurt like hell. By the scattered thoughts and lost memories he was positive he had a concussion. What surprised him was he was still conscious. All of a sudden he saw a soft blue emmiting form the wall. A gold orb came out and Harry was immediately weary. The ball said " Don't worry Harry, I am the goddess Lachesis and I am here to help you. Grab everything you need for the next few months and go through the blue portal. It will take you to the plains of the fates, your home for the next while. " Harry didn't even argue, he would die anyways. What harm would it be if Voldemort killed him or his Uncle. There was always a chance the ball was speaking the truth. He grabbed his trunk with his good arm and helped Hedwig out of her barred prison. She weakly held on to his shoulder and he took one last look at his cupboard before falling through. And thus he knew no more.**_

0000000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooo

Here is for reference:  
Light fates: LEADERLachesis, Clotho, Athene, Eros  
Dark fates: LEADERAtropos, Ares, Kirke

_"These are Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos,  
and they give mortals their share of good and evil."  
(Hesiod, Theogony, 905-6)_  
The Fates came to be identified as a trio of older females who handled the threads of human life. One of these threads was allocated to every person, and each goddess took her turn in manipulating this thread. Clotho selected the thread, Lachesis measured it, and Atropos cut this thread to signify the end of a person's existence.

The son of Zeus and Hera, Ares embodied, not just the act, but also the spirit of War.

Athene is the virgin goddess of intellect and invention. She is one of only three who can resist the charms and spells of Aphrodite. She is also called Tritogeneia because she was raised by the nymphs of the Tritonian lake in Lybia.

Kirke, the Dread Goddess; the daughter of Helios and the mistress of potions and spells.

Eros was the Greek God of Love. Cupid is his Roman name.


	4. Chapter 4

bluefire-elemental: Well you will see in this chapter the answer to your question, I'm trying to do a chapter a week but I do have a lot of homework so it will be hard but I don't plan on abandoning this story for quite a while!

**Disclaimer: We own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters we created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.  
**  
_Authors note: This is a story written by two totally different authors. Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter four: Gone from this world.

" Shhhh, don't be so loud... you'll wake him up. " A voice said through the black. Very feminine but full of masked power.

" Sorry, he should be up... " Said a more demanding, male voice.

" Ares, let him be... he went through a terrible ordeal. " The first voice said scolding the man, Ares.

" Alright Athene. Hey, I think he's waking up! " Ares said and Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw a very muscular looking woman in a purple robe with visible gold armor underneath. She had flowing blue hair and golden gauntlets and knee high boots with build in gold plating. She had various weapons in sheaths on her arms, legs, and waist. She wore a silk skirt showing off her strong legs. She seemed to glow with a green aura of power.

Next to Athene he saw a large man decked out in red and gold. He had a red silk shirt under gold metal protection. He also had red boots and gloves. He looked very strong and manly, even though he wore grey tights. he wore a sward on his back and a dagger at his side. He had cropped red hair and a bandana tied around his neck. He too glowed with a aura of power though his was whitish blue.

" Hello there young apprentice, is everything alright? " Athene asked kindly. Harry looked around and saw himself in sort of a hospital wing decorated like a futuristic Hogwarts.  
" I'm fine... " He said shakily and then continued. " Where am I? What happened? All I remember was that I was sitting alone in my cu-room and a blue light came and saved me. "

Ares replied the questions. " Don't worry, we know everything. We are the fates after all. You were saved by Lachesis, our queen of fates. She usually goes on a vacation leaving the world in someone elses hands. This time it was Eros, all he worried about was the love so he sent the powers and demons to the people who deserved them. Most involved you. When Lachesis realized what happened she went to earth and saw your condition. She decided to invoke the 100 year tradition of taking apprentices for each fate. She obviously chose you. Now that you are up we can speed the healing process so you can help choose the other 6 apprentices before the month ends here. Or you getting kidnapped will get to your entire world and no one will be able to come and help train with you. "

Harry was shocked, he didn't know that all of life on earth revolved around 7 people. " How long was I out? " He croaked with his sore throat. Athene gave him a sip of water and he felt better.

" You were out for a full week I'm afraid but we only need to make it so you can walk and fufill your own needs before you can leave. " She said soothingly. Harry scrunched up his face. he felt way better then he had in a month and they say he needed more rest? " I'm fine. I need to use the washroom, let me up. " They moved with aprehensive faces set and he flung his leg over the side of the bed and examined his ankle, it seemed fine but he would need to be careful. His arm had a large cast so he couldn't hurt that. His whole midsection was covered in bandages and he felt much better so he put his good foot down and began limping to the washroom, not even flinching.

" How did he do that? He shouldn't even be able to walk! " The female goddess said shocked. Ares looked proud. " He has a strong spirit. I think we should look after that ankle but other then that all he will need is daily potions. He could get out of here today. " Athene glared at the god of war. " We'll see, I'll see what he says and if he belives he has the strength to do everything he can go. " Ares grinned happily and replied " Good, I know he will. " At that moment Harry walked back from the bathroom looking even better.

Athene made him sit while she dressed his ankle and put on a small splint to ensure he didn't hurt it more. Then she asked him the question. " Do you think you can survive walking about by now? Or do you need some more time? " Harry smirked and said " I wanna get out of this hospital as soon as I can! " Athene sighed as Ares did a small victory dance, to Harry's amusement. " Fine. " She sighed and helped lead him to the lunch hall where the other 5 gods and goddesses were eating their midday meal.

Harry noticed the differances in attire. Clotho was obviously the youngest looking of them all, set in eternal youth. She looked to be about his age or a few years older. All of them must have been centuries old but Clotho looked the least of all, with Atropos the oldest. Clotho had flowing brown hair that was a little more then shoulder length. She was wearing what seemed to be plain jean shorts but they obviously had metal sewn in to make it protective. She has deep brown eyes and a odd shaped tattoo on her shoulder. Her leather boots came up to her knees and she had a armored top that heightened her bust. She had a black leather glove on her left hand with a white diamond in the center of the palm. She also had red ribbon-like strands coming up her other arm. She looked tough but innocent, definitly powerful. She had a yellow power aura around her that pulsed with her heartbeat.

Lachesis didn't seem to HAVE any armor. She was clothed in a pure white material and her hair was up in a royal updo, with flowers in braids. She had a soft cape thing glowing silver. Lachesis had pale skin, platinum blonde hair and commanding blue eyes. She may have held armor underneath for when she moved Harry heard a almost silent clanging. She had a small tiara in her hair and glowing runes on her hand. Her aura was a clear silver-blue.

Her older sister Atropos looked very fierce and powerful with her amber eyes and dark purple hair. She was obviously very efficient at fighting. She wore a one piece armored outfit that didn't show much but showed A LOT at the same time. She also had a leather belt with a whip, 2 daggers, and something else that Harry didn't want to know what it was. Atropos wore a purple cape and long purple gloves. She also wore tall boots with abnormally large high heels. She looked like a retired stripper person! Her aura was a vibrant purple.

Eros on the other hand looked more godlike. Although he looked and acted... gay! He had curly brown hair and baby blue eyes. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow at his side. He wore typical god clothing in 'manly' pink. tights, gauntlets, feathered boots, the works. The thing that made him different from the others was that he had wings! Big white wings he kept folded in while he sat. That was the reason his chair had no back. Eros aura was a light gold with flecks of pink.

Kirke was a broody looking woman. She hid in the shadows. She had black eyes that seemed to have no pupils. She had long, curly red tresses with a dark blue ribbon throughout it. She wore a blue robe and she seemed to be the one closest to his timeline. She was nicely tanned and had very sharp features. Actually she looked a little like Snape. Her aura was a blue fuzz, not nearly as powerful as the others.

" Hello Harry! " Lachesis said gaily and introduced him to everyone else. With Kirkes glowering attitude she looked even more like his potions master. He found out that Eros had another, more common name... Cupid! He acted a lot like his 2nd year defense professer Lockheart. The similarities were highly amusing except that Eros thought of finding love for everyone else, not himself. He got along well with all three of the fates, a feat never held before to anyone but Lachesis herself. But that didn't count as she herself was a fate. Harry was able to eat a full meal for the first time in months and ate as much as he could. With his stomach shrunk he hardly ate anything anyways.

_**Meanwhile:**_

_**The order was in panic, Dumbledore's alarm had gone off that Harry had left the perimeter of his road and when tracking charms were set they held no results, it was as if Harry Potter had vanished from the world. For the first time Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were allowed to sit in on a order meeting. They all discussed several ideas. The worst was that Harry had joined Voldemort but his friends and Sanpe denied that theory constantly.**_

_**Finally Dumbledore called the meeting to a end, getting nowhere. He grabbed hold of his phoenix and firetravelled back to his office. He turned to his window and said " Harry, where have you got to now? " Fawkes let out a trill of phoenix song and Dumbledore gave a sad smile, petting the bird fondly.**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fact:

Ares rode into war with his horses, Flame and Terror.


	5. Chapter 5

a person who think you never r... odd name but anyways, Harry needed to be beaten in order to go to the plains of fate, I'll explain why later. Also I'll put in why he never used accidental magic when he was getting harmed.

harryp123- Thank you, hope you keep reading throughout the series.

romancejunkie- Wow, I'm er pleased you like my story so far and hope you follow it to the end of it!

**Disclaimer: We own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters we created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.  
**  
_Authors note: This is a story written by two totally different authors. Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter five: Counting the others

After a nice evening learning of the Fates lives he went to bed in a soft bed that felt as if it was made of clouds. He slept in for the first time in months and woke up feeling very refreshed. He put on the clothes that had appeared at the end of his bed. It took a while to figure out how to wear them but he got them on in the end. He wore black jeans with reinforcements, a green tunic-like shirt that had hard bits of metal on the easily hurt areas, He also wore a metal glove on his un-hurt hand and metal boots. His belt was made of a black leather-like material. Finally he was able to walk down to the breakfast hall for a good meal.

After eating he followed Lachesis into her throne room, which looked more like a military tactics area. " Have a seat, Harry. " She said and they sat at a table with a glowing map of the world on it. " I see you like my table? " She asked and Harry nodded entranced. " It can show many things. For example, Wizards... " She explained and the globe turned into a good sized hologram, with many blue pinpricks of light. " Hey, are all those lights wizards? " Harry asked and Lachesis smiled. " Right in one guess. Now then show Great Britain! " She commanded the table and a zoomed in map of the area glowed where the world had been before.

" So now Harry, who would you like to invite to join in your training. It could be anyone from a family member to a teacher, Friend to foe if you must. " Lachesis said quietly. Harry thought deeply, there was not many people he could trust with the training secrets to help defeat Voldemort. He didn't want people to abuse the power. Lachesis seemed to read his thoughts and said " We won't allow people who aren't totally loyal to the cause to come to the land of the fates. You don't need to bring six people, it is just the maximum amount we can bring. We consult them in a dream first and explain everything and if they accept we give them a day to prepare before we collect them. " Harry seemed relived by this and so he began naming everyone he wouldn't mind spending years with.

After long deliberations they decided to bring 5 people total. One in case of emergency and they had to bring someone else later on in time. " Well since S-si...My godfather died, Remus Lupin has been the closest link to my dad that I have left. " Lachesis checked on the map and it showed he was in England. Zooming in more it directed it to London. Even more it showed Grimmauld place. She set his glow to a amber gold. She seemed pleased. " Well then, he is very trustworthy. Thinks of you as the son he can never have because of his condition. Although we will have to fix his newly found drinking problem... " Harry was shocked. Sure Remus must have done illegal drinking with the marauders but he was the responsible one! " Sirius's death must have hit him hard. " Lachesis summed up, noticing Harry's flinch at the name.

" If only he didn't fall into that stupid veil! " Harry sniffed. Lachesis turned her head sharply. " The veil? You mean the gateway to the netherworld dead? " Harry shrugged. " I guess so. " Lachesis smiled really big startling Harry. " Then there may be a way to get him back, how long was he gone? Under 6 months? " Harry nodded hopefully and Lachesis explained " There is a ritual to bring back a lost soul. It is usually called necromancy, a dark art but only for the fear people will bring back forces to fight their rivals. If it would please you we could bring him back after your power levels heal, the ritual takes a lot of power from a person but you can handle it I'm sure. If someone falls in alive then they still have their body. Otherwise they are stuck in the middle, never truly dead but never to return to life. Harry smiled happily for the first time since Sirius died and continued with gutso.

" I want Sirius to have the last spot. He deserves it and we have to get him last. " Lachesis agreed and they decided more apprentices. Harry chose Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville with Luna and Neville in reserve spots. Harry chose Tonks for the last spot and placed Bill, Fred, George, and Charlie In reserve spots. Lachesis came to her part to test the loyalties through a small mind connection.

" Harry, did you know Ron and Hermione have been spying on you for your headmaster? " Lachesis asked. Harry nearly blew his top. " What? " He said in a deadly tone. " Well they ask you about your dreams to relay to the headmaster. They also inform him of any odd activity that you have. " She said and Harry felt a huge wave of betrayal wash over him. " Other then that, though all the others are in your favor. The young Weasly girl respects you and wants to fufill her life debt. She also wants to prove herself more then a young girl. This Luna feels your pain and admires your personality, not fame. Neville likes you as a friend and wants to show he can be more then a near-squib. Tonks thinks of you as a little brother. " She said proudly.

" Bill and Charlie though, why did you choose them? You hardly know each other. " She questioned and Harry explained. " Well I thought of them as older brothers and I like their attitudes. I really look to Charlie as a mentor... He works with dragons, I got the Hungarian horntail and he unknowingly gave me a heads up on it. Bill is everything I want to be, independent, Proficient, and having good connections. " Lachesis accepted this but sighed. " I'm afraid to say the twins cannot attend, I set up a bunch of advances for their jobs and lives. " Harry nodded. " That's fine, they're more jokesters. I don't want to ruin that. "

So finally after 4 hours talking they prepared everything. Bill went to Ron's old spot and Charlie to Hermione's. Without reserves, but that didn't matter if everyone joined. They entered the lunch hall and had perfect triangle sandwiches that Eros marvelled of the perfect cuts to everyones annoyance. All they had to wait for was their clock to hit 3:14 the next week on the early monday dawn so it would be the time when every one of the almost-apprentices would be asleep.

The week passed fast and Harry finally was able to remove the stupid foot and arm castings that were driving him crazy. He also was helping the fates make training outfits for everyone. They would be customized when their wearers arrived. Right now each apprentice had a plain robe, a battle robe, Black jeans, Blue jeans, Assorted pants, a track suit, two hoodies in the apprentices favorite styles and colors, shorts, a light jacket, a winter jacket, a 'hero' cape (All of the above prepared for battle), and tee shirts in the colors black, blue, green, red, yellow, white, camoflage, and animal print that would change styles in accordance to their wearer. They also had two types of gloves, boots, and hats. The girls wardrobe was slightly bigger as it included a dress, armored skirts, abnormally short shorts, tank tops and a set of jewelery. All of them had the essential underclothes and socks. Harry had insisted on silk boxers for the guys and Clotho and him convinced the older two to do all of them in silk.

Harry had also been working on getting a more healthy weight. Now he only looked like a anorexic 13 year old, not a starved to death 16 year old. Athene had told him he would never grow to the height he could have been and would always be under 6 ft. He also had to do physical therapy to get over the fright of angry men. It was difficult but he eventually was able to resist the panic as long as he was not touched by the angry person.

Finally the time came. They prepared the ritual and decided to let Harry and Lachesis be the ones to enter the sleeping minds of the chosen apprentices. Lachesis lead Harry into a deep meditation and began the ritual. The room coursed with the power of the head fate and Harry let the power enter him willingly. Finally it felt as if he was being pulled from his body, he reluctantly let go and the bodies of the head fate and the first apprentice fell into heaps.

_**Lachesis pushed him into the sleeping mind of Ginny Weasly and saw the dream she was having. A nightmare of her first year in the chamber of secrets. Harry knew when a person would wake up from a dream, and for her it was coming soon. Ignoring Lachesis's demands he took form and faced Tom Riddle who had his back turned to him, mentally hurting Ginny. " No one will save you, you know. You will die down here. " He sneered. Ginny shook her head, eyes tightly closed. " No...no.. Someone will come... Harry will come! " Tom smirked. " No one will ever save you Ginerva! " Harry decided to step in.**_

_**" You're wrong Tom, I will always save those loyal to me! " He commanded. The fifteen year old Ginny looked up from her 1st year tormentor to see a powerful looking Harry Potter standing over them. " Leave her be, Riddle. Be gone! " He commanded and the dream-Voldemort laughed. " I cannot be sent away! " Harry smiled. " Yes, but you cannot exist when I killed your soul in the chamber! " Tom shrieked and slowly dissipated. Harry helped Ginny up. **_

_**" How... How are you in my dream, Harry? " She asked. Lachesis showed herself and said serenely. " Because of me. " Ginny gasped. All pure blooded wizards KNEW of the fates but to see one, it was amazing to say the least. The fate continued. " I am Lachesis, Harry's trainer and friend. The fates decided that our plans had backfired too much and brought him to the plains of fate to train. " Harry decided to step in. " Yeah, I went and got fixed up. Lachesis told me I could bring 6 others and you were one of them. So what do you say, will you come train? " Lachesis turned to Harry and scolded him. " It isn't that easy Harry! You know that! " Harry rolled his eyes while Lachesis continued talking to Ginny.**_

_**" You will be gone for a uncountable number of years. Last apprentices were gone for 20. The average is 10. " Ginny gasped. " My parents, they will be so sad... they'll think I'm dead! " Lachesis corrected herself. " Sorry, our time is different then yours. Our years equal your day, Months equal hours, Weeks equal minutes- " Ginny interrupted " Oh, I get it. And days equal seconds. So I'll only be gone a month at most? But my family... " Harry answered that. " Yeah well you will have some family if all goes well. " Ginny looked confused. " We are trying to bring Bill and Charlie too. " With that Ginny promptly agreed. **_

_**Lachesis told her to prepare by getting all she would ever need for the years and put it in her trunk. Also for her to write notes explaining some reason for her to be gone for a month. It would be best to write goodbyes as well. " We will come get you around 12. " Harry decided and Ginny frowned. " It has already been hours! " she said. Lachesis corrected her. " Actually, it has been only a few nanoseconds. We are in the fate timeframe so when we leave you will wake up around 5:00. " Ginny relaxed and then they said their temporary goodbyes. Lachesis prepared Harry and they sped off again through the middle of time.**_

**_This time they entered a well armored mind. It also held a nightmare. they seemed to be following a blurred shape running from a big dog-like animal. Coming to a small yard the young brown haired boy tripped and a large werewolf jumped out of the forest. It growled and Harry again played hero. He appeared and kicked the wolf, making it fly into a tree. Harry growled subconsciously and the wolf ran off into the forest. The sobbing young boy began to change form into a grey haired man with tattered robes that Harry knew so well. Harry walked over and eventually got Remus to calm down. " Harry how did you do that? No one should be able to enter a werewolf's mind! " Harry smirked and the explanations began all over again. Remus readily agreed on the fact that he had no one he would rather be with then Harry. They gave him the same instructions and said more goodbyes._**

The process continued with all of the others. Harry would save the person from a inner demon and they would explain their situation Even Bill, Charlie, Neville, and Luna agreed to train. Finally after leaving Tonk's mind they went back to their own bodies in the plains of fate to prepare for the apprentices to arrive.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fact:

In the Greek religion Eros was a young man, not a baby in a diaper, that was sometimes referred to as Eleutherios, "the liberator".


	6. Chapter 6

harryp123- Thanks.

Berserker- The planes of fate and Earth go on different time frames.. I may have missed it out but not on purpose.

romancejunkie- Hyper readers are just as good ;)

Arden Ranger- Thank you, the facts are a interesting custom touch.

**Disclaimer: We own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters we created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

_Authors note: This is a story written by two totally different authors. Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 6: The Gathering

_**Ginny awoke at exactly 5:00 and saw the sleeping form of Hermione. Tiptoeing about the older girl Ginny was able to get changed and ready to leave by noon. She stuffed a backpack full with the essentials. She only brought the bare minimum of clothes. The space was for other things such as a bit of parchement, her new-unenchanted diary, quills, ink, books and other precious items. She brought her bag downstairs and sat at the table with her cloak on, prepared for leaving at any given time. The only one in the Grimmauld kitchen at this hour was Remus and he charmed her bag contents to briefly look like homework for the next few hours. He had a simple sidebag that wouldn't look too out of place with his tattered outfit. Tonks came down with Mrs.Weasley and sat at the table at her insistence, carrying a large black purse that supposedly had shrunken items in it. The three of them were silent as they ate breakfast, cringing at loud noises... Remus from a hangover, Tonks from overly large ears, and Ginny from her vivid nightmare Harry had saved her from yet again.**_

_**Across the city in two households there was a teen boy and girl that woke up earlier then normal to pack up a bag each. They both packed essentially the same things but different choices of reading material. The girl chose a quibbler magazine and a fantasy Lord of the Rings book while the boy chose a herbology set. The girl was a bright and attentive girl with silver-blonde hair and blue eyes. She conversed with her father strongly. Anyone who knew her at school would never recognize this new Luna. Neville on the other hand had grown out of his baby fat and cowardice. He now stood tall and strong, prepared to help his friends win this war.**_

_**In Romania Charlie Weasley was handing in a temporary suspension from his duties. He needed the break anyways and he enjoyed learning new things that could improve his life. He had already put together his small duffel and went off to say his goodbyes.**_

_**However in Egypt Bill Weasley was having troubles getting off. He had walked into his boss's office with a heartfelt request and left stronger then ever, a pink slip in hand. It didn't matter to him he was losing his job. He got to help with the war effort even more then the order ever did. **_

Harry had watched his friends prepare for coming. He knew saying goodbye would be harder, they had family to leave behind unlike him. He turned to Lachesis. " When will we be able to get Sirius? " He stated with passion. The head fate replied quietly " We can get him out of the netherworld dead in the first week, while teaching the others what is going to happen while they train as well as the main introductory training. You have done all that already, all you need to do is customize your room decoration but you can just tell me what you want done so you can save your power. You will see him soon enough, don't worry. "

_**Ginny, Remus, and Tonks were having a hard time writing out their goodbyes. It had taken a while but each had written out the basics of what would be happening. **_

_**Dear: Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else...**_

_**I am gone... Well not exactly. You know Harry left yesterday, thats where I am going. He needs to train for Voldemort and Dumbledore and the order did nothing to help him so he is somewhere he can finally do all the training he needs. Thats where I came in. 5 others, including me are joining him to train up for the final battle. Don't try to find us, you can't. We are safe... just say if you can't find us, neither can Voldemort. I need this. I am no longer your baby girl, I have faced the terrors of voldemort too and sometimes you forget that. Harry doesn't. As for you Ron... Hermione. I have no idea why you are not coming... did you do something bad like BETRAY HIS TRUST? I don't know so I'll see you hopefully on September 1st for my 5th year. **_

_**Love, Ginny**_

_**Remus and Tonks had shorter and less personal letters basically saying Fuck you to dumbledore and the order. Tonks also had to write to the minister taking all her days off or quitting, his choice. Not that she would be around to see it. Neville only wrote to his grandmother, Luna to her Dad. Charlie and Bill had friends to write to as well but that were mainly short sentences in one long letter each. They all made sure to hold on to everything they needed after 11:30, not wanting to be caught unawares. **_

Harry was anticipating his friend arrival, the differance in time was driving him crazy with the wait. He paced along the welcome hall in his best outfit. He didn't look all that threatening until one saw his eyes. Determind, bold, courageous, but above all powerful. There was five dummies set up with formal clothing and screens to dress behind. Now all he had to do was wait. " This is going to take a while.. " He muttered and continued wearing out the carpet through his pacing.

_**It turns out Dumbledore had come for lunch, this made Remus smirk. He was feeling much better and hadn't even had a drop of liquoor that day. Tonks delivered the packages of letters to Dumbledore with the hint to " Give to those in grief when hope disappears. " the headmaster was natural at giving riddles and was still attempting to figure it out when there was a blue flash with several celtic runes before a loud crack like lightning and the three secretive people previously sitting on the end of the table were gone. Panic issued immediately. The headmaster looked at the bundle in his hands and opened it delicately. He quieted Molly down by handing her her daughter's letter. The Werewolf and Metamorphagus's letters were read by all the order before a instant order meeting was inevitable.**_

_**Bill was alone in the company washroom, holding tightly to his bag not noticing a coworker in a nearby stall. The same phenomenon happened with the blue light and runes before he too disappeared. The second man gasped and immediately went to firecall Dumbledore. Charlie was in more of a predicament. Him and his things went in the middle of an important speech, no doubt where there was many secretive order members to inform the headmaster.**_

_**Dumbledore received a firecall and mirror message instantaneously. Both saying the eldest Weasley boys had gone in flashes of blue. The alarms the Longbottom and Lovegoode wards had been disturbed followed shortly after. With the entire order in panic Albus sighed and placed his head in his hands realizing the load he was holding on his old shoulders.**_

Harry had counted down to the second for the five other apprentices to come. All the fates but Atropos(who was manning the world) Came to greet the aprentices. They appeared with a flash and were greeted by all. After they got their bearings Harry stepped out of the shadows. " Hello everyone.. " He was greeted by a giant hug from the three from Grimmauld place and pats on the back from his schoolmates. He gave welcoming handshakes to Bill and Charlie and then told them to change into the given clothing. When they came out they looked all like the fates apprentices they were.

" Well then. " Lachesis said. " Now that we all know each other, lets eat! " And thus they all followed to eat their missed out meal. Harry explained how the first week would be mainly getting used to the time stream and customs, the real work would begin after that.

000000000oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Fact: Kirke was a Goddess-Witch of the island of Aeaea


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to harryp123, the only reviewer of chapter 6!

_Authors note: This was a story written by two totally different authors, but one has too much schoolwork on their hands so I will be doing most of the chapters now with a bit of advice at most. Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 7: Training and Draining

Harry found out that watching training sessions was very amusing. He remembered being annoyed at the fates watching him train and even more so when they laughed at him so he repaid that by doing the same to their apprenticed. They seemed to be doing a little better then him, perhaps because they knew more of the magical world.

Harry didn't have much to do while they were learning the basics. He explored the entire of the fate mansion, it was too clean and bright to be a castle, however he wasn't able to go into the forest that surrounded the dwelling. He knew that powerful and even dark creatures lived in the forest so he decided to give reckless adventure a break. Instead he began planning what he wanted in his room... he had never had a place to call his own so he was having a hard time.

" If I put my bed here I can have a nice shadow on each side... " He muttered thinking of how to work things. The others had already started using that as some of their training. After a couple days he felt he got the basics and called Lachesis to do the magic for him. Harry hadn't used a drop of magic since learning he needed a lot to get Sirius and him out safely.

Lachesis showed huge amounts of power when doing his room and created it better then he could ever dream! It had a soft king size bed (which he thought too big but Lachesis insisted), Holly armoires, A desk with as many drawers as Harry would ever need, A intricate trunk at the foot of his bed, and a set of drawers in the corner. The floor was a soft grass green carpet, the walls a dark sky blue that got darker up higher until it reached a navy ceiling with ever moving star constellations. The blinds were a warm golden yellow and his sheets were a comforting red. He felt very Hogwarts-house-like. After Lachesis completed the room, Harry and her walked down to eat lunch with the others.

It was a very informal affair and Harry enjoyed heart shaped sandwiches Eros made. He drank his pumpkin juice and waited for lunch to finish. He knew something was up. Lachesis and Atropos continuously whispered and gestured at him. He decided to let them tell him and finished a couple more sandwiches.

He was right; they did tell him… they told him he was more then powerful enough to go retrieve Sirius. He expected to need a couple more days but without using magic his power levels had more then doubled since he came. They scheduled an hour or so that day to go over the ritual and several hours for the process the next day. Harry worked tirelessly and completed the basic training for the ritual. He got an early night ahead of everyone so he could rest up for the next day.

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and excited. He would be able to save his godfather! Harry decided to change into the best things he had for possible conflict. He wore plated jeans, a chain link vest under a green shirt, an acromantula hair belt, a large black cloak with a hood that repelled spells, dragon hide boots and gloves, as well as his wand holstered to his arm. He walked out of his room and directly to where the ritual would take place.

Lachesis and Atropos had already drawn the runes and prepared the area. When they saw Harry they stepped away and Harry strode to the center of the runes. He took a deep calming breath as the fates locked the room to prevent interference. Harry began speaking in a heavy accent from old times "Sino porta of vita quod nex ut crux crucis , Permissum meus enterance ut servo unus EGO diligo. Servo mihi ex periculosus of abyssus quod subsequens EGO sum non duco ut Olympus. Tribuo ops illud egeo is , tractus is ex illud per ops parco. Permissum is fio!" Harry was used to the French rituals by now but pronounced the Latin one perfectly. Then a large black hole opened in front of him. The frayed black curtain swayed softly. It was the veil.

"**_Albus! Albus!" Minerva called frantically. "Yes Minerva?" The transfiguration professor looked frazzled as if she had run up every set of stairs to get there. A minute later Snape strode in as well. "Professor, the dark lord has been informed that the veil of the department of mysteries has been stolen." Minerva glared at the head of Slytherin and said "Yes, as I was saying Kingsley received a report that the veil had vanished. No signs of a break in were present. It was as if it moved itself. The headmaster looked troubled. Who had enough power to steal a well guarded item in the safest part of the ministry that had not gone to Voldemort? "Oh crap." Dumbledore swore shocking the teachers outright. "Harry, why?" he asked and Severus and Minerva understood._**

Harry walked slowly to the thing that had been his godfather's former demise. He walked up to it slowly and sent a reassuring glance at the fates before diving in. At once he fell down faster and faster until he hit the ground with a thud. A ghost-like figure came up and began nattering away preparing to stamp a number on him when he commanded him to stop. "I came not to die, I have come to retrieve a Sirius Black and take him to the realms of the Fates." The figure looked surprised. "Give me proof" he sneered and Harry showed the pants sewn only by Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. He got a nod in return and the thing allowed him to pass without a number. Getting away from any visible being Harry used the point me charm but it spun wildly around him. "Sirius, where are you? I have come to take you away from this darkness and to the light where the fate realm resides." The spell stopped spinning and pointed out in front of him. "Sirius?" A forlorn voice replied "Why would I want to go? All I am a on the run criminal." Harry began to panic. He could feel the darkness draining his magic stores. "Sirius, I am Harry… your godson. I came to get you; if you don't hurry I will lose my magic force and be stuck here for all eternity!"

A face peered out of the darkness. "Harry?" Sirius asked weakly. "Padfoot…." Harry whispered and both of them pulled themselves into an emotional hug. "Harry, you're so skinny…" Sirius said and Harry retorted "You are just as bad!" Sirius looked down and saw his body for the first time since entering the veil. "Let's get out of here." Harry suggested and they walked back to the entrance using a point me spell. Harry immediately noticed the difference of draining magic as soon as he met Sirius. Walking back made it worse. Cuts and bruises started appearing, showing the strain on the magic of the teenager. By the time they passed the gateway they were leaning onto each other gasping. Harry was barely able to cast the counter spell "EGO have gotten meus diligo unus , nos es vulnero tamen alive. Addo nos tergum quo EGO venit , pro nos es non promptus morior." The veil entrance appeared and they fell through and draining them into unconsciousness.

Athene is called the grim goddess because the snaky head of The Gorgon, Medusa is on her shield, but Athene's gift of the olive tree made her 'grimness' tolerable. The city, Athens, was named in her honor.


	8. Chapter 8 redone AGAIN

romancejunkie- Ummm I wouldn't think it is, but I have no idea as I am taking all my information form books and the internet. I have become much more knowledgeable but I would find it a very interesting subject that I would like to pursue later on after high school.

korrd- Indeed in later versions of the goddess's stories with Hercules the owl sheild is held. I belive it began near the time of Hercules's battle with the minotaur.

lildevil425- The next chappie is going to be up... now! Sorry it took so long, my school is on overload of homework. Looking at the books Ron never quite seemed loyal to Harry, also Hermione thought of whatever the headmaster said to be right. If he said he wanted to know what Harry was doing to protect him, she would give the information. I think Ron would get some other award to make him different from his brothers, I am not sure myself.

SammieThePirate- Hey I know you! Thanks, I try my hardest. Harry Potter freaks like me indeed spend our time wisely, writing more for the other HP freaks! And there is no way I will stop this fic until it is over, or if I stop getting all your loverly reviews.

i'mgonnadie- Thanks, I will indeed try to keep up with you all but it is difficult as the year goes on. I will never abandon this fic though!

_Authors note: Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 8: Classes, Tests, and Quiddich

Sirius POV

It was so light, It burned his eyes after the darkness he was accustomed to after his short period in the veil. He could sense bodies moving around him and checking his vitals. He tried to ask for a glass of water but all that came out was "Nmmm Wahhherrrr." A small hand passed him a glass and he drank it up gratefully. Opening his eyes a little more he saw a sight he thought he would never see again... His godson, eyes bright and full of concern and love. "Harry..." He said softly before closing his eyes into a dreamless sleep.

End Sirius POV

Throughout the next week the 'kidnapped' apprentices completed their basic training and got a break from learning anything too new. The only thing they kept up was physical endurance, running around the quiddich pitch out back twice before breakfast. Sirius was also recovering and was up and walking. He would be able to begin his training almost immediately after his magic stores refilled. Harry was also in recovery. His cuts scabbed over and scarred and his bruises faded. He started getting back into the physical training by beginning to help Sirius prepare for his hell of a week.

Indeed the week came. While Harry and the others read, played Quidditch and explored Sirius had to go through everything the others did, much to his annoyance. He learned, though, how much danger he was in and though some of his playful nature came in a bit, he began to act his age after the veil incident. Remus had almost had a heart attack when he saw his best friend studying for the completion test, without being asked. Weather or not it was the studying, he passed with flying colors. Thus ensuring the full time training to begin soon.

_**"Albus, you certainly can't do NOTHING! Three of my children are missing! And poor Harry!" A hysterical Molly screeched at the Hogwarts headmaster. **_

_**"Not to mention Remus, the old chap." Moody drawled. **_

_**Kingsley boomed in also "A top Auror is gone!" **_

_**"My daughter is also in disappearance?" The male Lovegoode questioned and stated at the same time.**_

_**"If Frank and Alice could hear this they would be so disappointed in you, headmaster!" A elderly woman with a stuffed vulture hat and a large red hand bag said quietly. Albus Dumbledore had tears in his eyes when he said to the angered audience "Indeed, I have no idea where the missing persons are..." and set off even more angered threats.**_

Harry, The three Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius all began learning (or relearning in some cases) Up to seventh year in Hogwarts charms, transfiguration, and potions. With barely a basic knowledge of potions for anyone taught under Professor S. Snape they had to begin from the beginning. Knowing what ingredients did not mix helped greatly in their performance. Soon they had caught up to their proper levels and passed them.

Sirius and Tonks helped everyone else with getting up in transfiguration. With Tonks natural talent and Sirius's animagus capabilities they taught the most needed information. Charms was fairly easy as well. Tutoring each other helped those falling behind and also re enforced the tutors own knowledge. It was very helpful and the fates were extremely proud.

"Athene, do you think we should introduce the book yet?" Kirke inquired. Athene thought a moment while watching her apprentices work. "They are working faster then any group before... and they are the largest. I believe we can bring up the book soon but not use it until they complete the whole of their schools seventh year charms, transfigurations, and potions curriculum. We may be able to take up a OWL and NEWT course for each of them, so they may never have to return to that school for any reason, the way it has changed from a haven to a war zone disappoints me greatly." She said wisely. Kirke nodded "You always seem to have the right answers Raven." Kirke replied fondly. Athena sent a glare at the dread goddess and replied "I do not appreciate you reminding me of the nickname my dear friend Helga sent upon me, all those years ago. It isn't my fault I became the next fate when she retired. If only Godric, Salazar, and Helga had been able to make it. They would have loved to see their heir grow up like I am able to."

Harry wiped away a bead of sweat as he worked on this last potion. If he finished it correctly he would be one of the first to finish the seventh year. Bill, and Remus had already finished, One drop of murtlap... The cauldron sizzled a deep purple and began spurting gold smoke. Grinning like a wild man he bottled it up and handed it directly to Kirke, who was greatly pleased. With his accomplishment and let him go off flying for the rest of the day for a reward for finishing.

When even Neville completed his assignments Clotho brought up the idea of the OWLS and NEWTS for each subject. They all readily agreed at a second chance at their exams and so copies of that year's tests were created. They all began with OWLs and were terribly pleased when they all got perfect scores. While Harry had again missed a explanation on his potions test, he got bonus for a very detailed description of the Polyjuice potion. The Charms and Transfigurations were excellent as well.

NEWTS were much harder, they all agreed to that. However everyone got over E's in everything. Very nice and realistic scores for the work they had been doing for the past few weeks. Knowing their results the tests were placed in with the others completed in 1995. Successfully done they convinced the fates to a quiddich match for the next morning. Neville would be commentating for the house elfs and other creatures amusedly appearing and Bill would referee.

The next morning dawned nice and clear and the fates and apprentices all walked out to the pitch, ancient but powerful brooms in hand. Harry had his firebolt though, making it the second slowest but newest broom in the game. Ginny, Luna, and Tonks were the chasers while Remus was the keeper. Sirius immediately took up his old position as a beater. The problem came when Charlie and Harry came to a choice. The Weasley was a very good seeker, as was the boy who lived. 'You'd make a fair beater...' Oliver Woods words echoed in Harry's mind and he took up a beater bat, joining his god father. Bill swiftly rose from the pitch and set off the balls, the game began!

(Not much for matches but I'll do a small attempt.)

Ginny and Tonks worked well together, furiously passing through the fates confusing them while Luna drifted towards the goals. When the opposite keeper lest expected it the quaffle was passed to the blonde for her to score easily. They got several goals this way before their strategy was figured out. Remus was good at blocking any incoming shots. With heightened werewolf reflexes he was on the ball faster then you could say full moon. Charlie was obviously in his element. He looped and swirled gracefully, obviously the reason for being the best seeker of Griffindor before Harry. Speaking of which Wood was indeed right as Harry worked well at defending his teammates while secretly attacking the fates at opportune times.

The fates were rusty but a well hit bludger knocked Charlie down where he stayed unmoving in the grass. While Bill sent a direct look showing his desire to be able to call it a foul, that Harry fully ignored and in a split second decided what to do. Passing his bat as he flew past Sirius he raced down to the other side of the field at an unnatural speed. He had seen the snitch. Unfortunately the snitch 'saw' him too and flew straight down to attempt to hide in the grass. Harry didn't let that deter him. While everyone else stopped to watch Tonks scored around 4 goals while Harry began his dive straight down. Charlie began to awake when he saw Harry falling. Wide eyed he realized he was going after the snitch! Harry went closer, the distance coming up greatly. 30ft, 20 ft, 10, 5... At a mere foot off the ground Harry pulled his broom up and grabbed the snitch hidden in a small clump of green. The whole stadium was filled with cheers and Charlie grinned Happy to know his reputation at Hogwarts was thwarted well. As they went into the lunch hall to celebrate Kirke gave Athene a direct look before heading off to join the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, looking back I have made a mistake of having 9 apprentices and not 7. I suppose I forgot to add Harry and Sirius in the counting? Either way I suppose I'll keep it as is, with the most apprentices in history in the plains of fate.

This chapter is redone for my mistake of adding Hermione... Thanks to Greyflower, tangarang, babyHarry, Dumbledore, Razor, ryouga7890, and fudgesuks for informing me of my late night writing mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

All Reviewers: Thanks for your comments on my Hermione mistake in the past chapter, I have learned my lesson to never write at 11:00 at night again!

_Authors note: Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 9: The Book

"You cannot deny it. They are ready for the serious training. "Lachesis casually said to Athene at dinner the next day. Kirke smirked behind her glass at the statement. Athene sighed deeply. "They are so young... The youngest are a mere 14!" She tried to retort with but Clotho butted in. "So you're saying because I am physically the youngest, I am weaker?" She glared at the newest fate. Athene was horrified. "No!" She quietly said. Ares snorted from the opposite side of the table. "Seemed like it 'Thena" Athene sent a scowl his way and Atropos stopped her conversation with Eros to say "Well then, its time for the book to be put into play. We can begin this Friday then!" He said stopping further problems.

The apprentices continued unknowing of the important step that would be taken on that upcoming Friday. For now they stayed in physical shape as well as boosting their magical endurance and knowledge with the extensive fate library. If they noticed anything was off they never said anything about it. And so the peace of the house remained.

Friday dawned a promising and exciting day. The apprentices had found notes on their door to wear comfortable clothes and meet in the training room at 9:00. This could only mean that something important was to take place and so they all got prepared in a hurry. Harry wore a black shirt he charmed to say 'I'm multi-talented… I can talk and piss you off at the same time!' as well as a pair of black jeans with a chain off to the side. He hid his wand up his sleeve and put on his dragon hide boots. He wore black dragon hide gloves as well. Going to his mirror he charmed his hair to be slightly spiked in a 'just shagged look' instead of a bed head one. Then he continued reading his book, The Hobbit.

Ginny, Luna, and Tonks had run to the bathroom as soon as they saw the notes. They matched their outfits and did their hair up. Luna had a long ponytail, Ginny did two braids and Tonks had her classic highlighter pink hair in a short pixie cut with spikes. They went and did girl talk for the time remaining until the grand event. Lupin, Bill, Charlie, and Neville all got up a little later then the girls or Harry but they still had plenty of time to throw on shirts and jeans as well as fixing their hair and such. They talked about Quiddich or played chess while everyone else in the house prepared.

At last it was time. Eros got them all and led them to the training room bouncing with every step. Harry made a comment to Ginny of how alike Lockheart and him were and that was all that was needed to get her to smile. They all filed into the room and up to the fates that were standing around some sort of book. It was huge, 5x the size of Hogwarts a history at least. The door closed and the apprentices looked curiously at the large book that was seemingly important.

With great care Lachesis opened the book and muttered a soft spell in a language no one understood. The book glowed a minute and then writing began to appear much like in Tom Riddle's journal. _Sirius Black? Prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall upon the page in the circle. _Sirius strode up and followed the directions before the book flashed purple and began listing his abilities.

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Animagus_

_Elemental (H)_

_High Sorcerer (H)_

_Human Language Master (H)_

_Legimency Master (H)_

_Long sword master (H)_

Occlumency Master (H)

_Telepath (H)_

_Transfigurations Master (H)_

_Wandless/Wordless Magic (H)_

Sirius looked rather proud and the room went silent as the book glowed again. _Neville Longbottom come forward and place a drop of blood in the provided circle below. _Neville shakily went up and took a pin from Ares. He pricked his finger and let the blood pool out before squeezing some into the circle. The book glowed a light green and everyone in the room could feel the powerful blood magic at work. Things began to be written down as if by an invisible hand.

_Neville Winfred Longbottom_

_Animagus (H)_

_Broadsword Master (H)_

_Defense Master (H)_

_Elemental (H)_

_Healer (H)_

_Human Language Master (H)_

_Mage (H)_

Occlumency Master (H)

Telepath (H)

_Wandless/ Wordless Magic (H)_

The fates looked on approvingly as the book listed the results. They were quite surprised at the number of hidden abilities so they took the time to cast a locating spell. A near-invisible barrier was found naturally crumbling so Lachesis asked Neville's permission to cast a spell to remove what seemed to be a memory loss spell from long ago. He agreed immediately and the old barrier was taken down in a matter of seconds. The memories flooded into Neville's mind and he suddenly remembered every little detail about the night his parents lost their minds. He also remembered how Dumbledore obliviated him after in fear of him having problems controlling him. Neville smiled at the memories of his childhood and how he had been a brave and courageous young boy, much like everyone imagined Harry Potter to be as a child.

The book started writing yet again, bringing most attentions back to the old object of power. _Could Luna Lovegoode please step forward and do the same procedure? _ The book asked. She walked up strongly and took a pin to prick her finger. She did so without hesitation and watched the blood fall into the circle on the page after Neville's had been on. More writing slowly appeared onto the ageing parchment after a soft blue flash.

_Luana Aislin Lovegoode_

Arithmacy Master (H)

Aura sensor

Bow and arrow Master (H)

Elemental (H)

Elvin immortal lifespan

Empathic (H)

Healer (H)

High Sorceress (H)

_Human Language Master (H)_

Legimency Master (H)

Magnimagus (H)

Occlumency Master

Master of Rune (H)

Seer (H)

Telepath (H)

Wandless/ wordless Magic (H)

Luna looked very pleased with herself while the fates were surprised she was already an aura sensor and an occlumency master. They were also quite pleased she had an Elvin bloodline giving her extended life. The book turned the page and again called someone forward, this time it was Lupin. _Could Remus Lupin please repeat the process? _ It stated and Remus briskly walked up and did so. It listed down the abilities with an amber glow.

_Remus Jericho Lupin_

_Beast master (H)_

_Charms master (H)_

_Defense master_

_Double edge sward master (H)_

_Elemental (H)_

_High Mage (H)_

_Human Language Master (H)_

Legimency Master (H)

Occlumency Master

_Super speed (H)_

_Super strength_

_Telepath (H)_

_Wandless/wordless magic (H)_

_Werewolf Form_

Amazed by the amount of hidden powers he held, Remus stepped down slowly. He just never would have thought a werewolf could even be elemental and such. He only felt a little insecure of having his werewolf identity inside a book others could see. _Harry Potter? Your turn to do the same as the others. _The book stated and with a brilliant mix of green and gold the large list appeared.

_Harry James Potter_

_Arithmacy Master (H)_

_Aura sensor (H)_

_Beast Master (H)_

_Beast talker (H)_

_Charms Master (H)_

_Defense Master (H)_

_Elemental (H)_

_Elvin extended lifespan_

_Empathetic (H)_

_Healer (H)_

_High Mage (H)_

_Human Language Master (H)_

_Invisibility (H)_

_Light Sword Master (H)_

Legimency Master (H)

_Metamorphmagus _

Occlumency Master (H)

_Potions Master (H)_

_Runes Master (H)_

_Shape shifter (H)_

_Super speed (H)_

_Super strength (H)_

_Telekinesis _

_Telepath (H)_

_Teleporter (H)_

_Transfigurations Master (H)_

_Wandless/Wordless Magic (H)_

Everyone in the room was awed by the sheer amount of possible powers the teen had. Harry stepped away from the book carefully and then waited for the book to say something so all attentions would be moved from him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity more writing appeared. _Tonks. You may step forwards now and repeat the process. _The young adult bounced forward and added her blood to a page that glowed vibrant pink before writing.

_Nyphadora Alcina Tonks_

_BiAnimagus (H)_

_Daggers Master (H)_

_Elemental (H)_

_High sorceress (H)_

_Human language master (H)_

_Metamorphmagus (H)_

Occlumency Master (H)

_Redoer (H)_

_Telepath (H)_

_Transfigurations Master (H)_

_Wandless/wordless Magic (H)_

Tonks was happy with her talents and left the area for the Weasley's to be called up one by one. _There are three of you with the same last name. Would Bill come up first with Charlie and Ginny after? _ Bill walked up, his ponytail swaying slightly. He took a prick in the finger and dropped a bit of blood onto the page. It glowed out a royal blue before naming his abilities.

_William Reid Weasley_

_Arithmacy Master (H)_

_Elemental (H)_

_Empathetic (H)_

_Invisibility (H)_

_Magnimagus (H)_

Occlumency Master

_Short sword Master (H)_

_Sorcerer (H)_

_Telepath (H)_

_Wandless/Wordless Magic (H)_

Bill proudly walked away and allowed Charlie to go up to do the 'test'. He allowed a small bit of blood to fall onto the circle and waited for his color to appear. Soon a gold sparkle appeared and left a list of his own abilities.

_Charles Brayden Weasley_

_Defense Master (H)_

_Dragon speaker (H)_

_Elemental (H)_

_High Sorcerer (H)_

_Katana Master (H)_

_Magnimagus (H)_

Occlumency Master

_Telepath (H)_

_Wandless/wordless magic (H)_

Ginny switched places with her older brother and waited for a pin to be passed to her. She took one with shaky hands and only went as deep as to bring a drop of blood to fall onto the page. It flashed a red with silver bright as Bill even. That brought a new respect into the older Weasley's eyes. She looked to the page after it began writing to check what abilities she possessed.

_Ginerva Winona Weasley_

_Bianimagus (H)_

_Defense Master (H)_

_Elemental (H)_

Occlumency Master (H)

_Parseltounge (H)_

_Potions Master (H)_

Ginny was quite pleased and took her place with the other apprentices as the fates shut the old book. Kirke gave them a satisfied look before dispersing the ritual. Lachesis came up and took them to an empty room to talk with them. "Well then, you are all very powerful witches and wizards... no less then what we expected. We are going to do a look over your talents and find the best ways to train them to the best possible levels. For now you may go do whatever you so please and rest up for tomorrow. By then we will be able to figure out what to do." She said and left them to their own entertainments.

-------------------------------------------------

See I took more time on this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it; it is a little easier to do updates on the weekend so that may be my new plan to put a chapter up every week. No promises though because I hate breaking them in case of emergency. Read and review and stick with the story, I have big plans for it!

TRS


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Lily3-Thanks and done!  
imgonnadie-Thanks, Am doing so now… Yes the levels of animagus's are not that hard. There is Ani1, Bi2, Mag3, and lastly shape shifter which is many multiple forms.  
deni1073- That is a amazing idea… with all my fanfiction readings I should have thought of that myself, foot notes are now in operation though none in this chapter.  
snow fox2000- I am doing my best!

_Authors note: Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 10: The Trainers

The fates were in a deep discussion of who would be the best to train their apprentices. They needed the best of their realm, past the egnaro forest that surrounded the castle. The main argument was weather or not to allow a dark teacher. "We know Harry and his friends would never go to the dark side... I say fight fire with fire!" Kirke strongly stated. Her argument turned the tables to allow any trainer to teach the apprentices, as long as they were the best.

Lachesis broke down who they needed in a trainer. "A body magic master; weaponry, martial arts, the like. Of course an elemental artist... one with every element and knowledge of the weaker ones. Mind magic trainer-a must to teach blocking the mind and also looking into others. Language and traditions teacher, for basic knowledge of our worlds outside earth. A light magic master in all fields, also a dark master. Having a seer with other psychic abilities would be a bonus, a healer-potions master, an animagus instructor, a wandless/wordless magic instructor, some form of beast master, also a top redoer!"

Atropos spoke out for once. "We could do some of those things... We have more knowledge then anyone. If we combined it we would only require someone to teach body magic, elements, languages, traditions, psychic abilities, wordless magic, a beast master, and a redoer. It is still a lot but not nearly as much as before." The others approved the idea and set out to find instructors.

Alexander Warrick, Crystal Rivers, and Zita Vincent were the best of friends. They were also some of the best of their talents in the known world. Alex was a strong young man with angular looks and a fun personality. He had mastered every weapon he could put his hands on, though the training had applied his body with a many scars. He simply used the excuse he wanted to look manly for the ladies. Usually you would find him in practical clothing of the styles on earth. He never did like tights. Crystal was a cool and collected woman. You would only have needed to worry if you angered her. She was deadly and held power over all elements but what she could do with water and ice was wondrous. Her dark hair and eyes made her complexion seem milky white. Never could you find her wearing typical woman's clothing. She stuck with her friends styles and chose to wear jeans and tops that weren't over the top revealing. Zita was a confusing female. She wore similar things to Crystal but at times you can find her in a dress as well. She had the odd ability to see into the future that she used fairly often. Zita could also use mind powers to move objects and sense emotions or auras if she chose. No one tried to get in her way when she was angered. She had shoulder length blond hair and grey eyes that showed nothing of her inner emotions.

The three of them just so happened to be over at Crystals when the great and noble Clotho popped in. "Crystal! The fates are looking for you..." She spotted both of Crystal's friends. "Well that made my life easier. The three of you are to report to the castle as there has been a group of apprentices that need training. You are the best in your fields so it must be you three." All three jumped up and voiced their opinions. Of course they would help; it was better then sitting around doing nothing. Racing to their rooms they packed what they needed before leaving.

Coming back into the living room the trio held a backpack and a suitcase each, obviously enlarged inside. Clotho smiled and made them take a secrecy oath before leading them outside to a large black coach with four horses pulling it. A driver helped take the bags while the four of them got inside. "I thank you all for helping these apprentices. They are from earth so they do speak English. You will be given a number of students to train in certain things but you only have as much time as it takes for them to master everything else. Is that alright?" Clotho asked excited. The three friends nodded. The coach jolted forward and they were on their way to their new temporary home.

While Clotho had gone to get Warrick, Rivers, and Vincent the other fates had to locate the other trainers. Skyler Veda was out in countryside, Roger Zalman could be found in a cave on a mountain, Lam Pallas was in a forest and Echo Anstice was in the main city. Each was eventually found that day by a fate and they all thankfully accepted. They took them to their own floor in the mansion and prepared a large feast to introduce the trainers to their apprentices.

Harry and the others had a nice relaxing day before getting a summons to the dinner hall for 6:00. His friends and he all went to prepare themselves for meeting their trainers. Harry insisted they wear semi-formal attire. He himself wore black pants, a green silk top, dragon hide boots, a large cape and his leather glove. He didn't look too threatening but he looked ready for anything as well. His eyes were a sharp green but he wore a smile on his face. When 6:00 rolled around he joined the others and headed to the upscale dinner hall to await their guests.

_**Severus was having a bad day-no, a really bad day. Albus had gone ballistic on him and ordered him to find out where the dark lord was hiding the missing persons. However when he told his master of the potter boy and his friends missing he got a crutias along with every other death eater present. Neither one of the power figures knew where the blasted boy had gone and now he had to break it to the headmaster. He climbed up the stairs and heard the loud arguments taking place in the office. He didn't bother to knock and walked in turning the questions to himself. "Any news Severus?" He sat down in a chair and conjured some strong brandy. "The dark lord hasn't the faintest idea where the brat has gone." It seemed Molly Weasley couldn't take it anymore and let out a wail as she fell to the floor.**_

"Now announcing Echo Anstice; master of redoing time, Lam Pallas; beast master, Crystal Rivers; master of elements, Skyler Veda; of languages and traditions, Zita Vincent; seer and master of mind powers, Alexander Warrick; weapons master, and last but not least Roger Zalman the best wordless magic wizard in the area." The whole group walked in to a standing ovation from the apprentices. They sat down and the dinner began along with many questions and comments. All was happy in the land off the time of earth.

I made a mistake in my past chapter; Ginny's list was cut off, she also has the abilities of redoer, sorceress, telepath, throwing stars and whip master, and wandless/wordless magic.

TRS


	11. Chapter 11

snow fox2000 -Thanks, sorry it took so long to update!  
deathstreet90 -Thanks sorry for the wait.  
the price of freedom is diffaculty -Thanks and again my regrets for the wait.  
Never Odd Or eveN -Thanks and I am doing so now.  
bandgsecurtiyaw -  
Lady Lily3 -Thanks!  
SammieThePirate -I am a HP git and proud of it you POTC nerd, lol.  
ScM15 -You'll just have to wait and see. WOOT CANADIAN PRIDE.

_Authors note: Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 11: Teaching begins

Alexander, Crystal, Zita and the others all got along great with the apprentices. Zita in particular interested Harry quite a bit with her cloaked eyes. They learned quite a bit about their trainers and in exchange the trainers learned a lot about them. However it soon came to be the time to head to their rooms and retire for the night. Training would begin bright and early tomorrow with the basics.

Harry woke up earlier then his alarm charm (AN: Haha, I'm a poet) and so he had plenty of time to shower and get ready. He chose to get into something comfortable that he could move around in easily. In the end he wound up wearing a black shirt with the slogan Things to do today: Wake up, Survive, Go back to bed. He also put on some dark blue jeans and a Hungarian Horntail belt. Harry was glad that he was able to get his hair controlled with a couple charms to gel it in place. Finally he slipped on his leather gloves and dragon hide boots. Then he went out to grab a bite to eat before the training started.

It didn't take long for everyone to stumble downstairs and begin breakfast. By 6:00 everyone except Zita had come down. Donning mirror smirks Alexander and Crystal both went to wake her up. A minute or so after they had left a loud scream was heard throughout the mansion. The next few minutes were chaos, Alexander and Crystal came running in top speed with a very angered Zita behind them. Her eyes were full of anger and resentment towards her friends. Soon Alexander had to fight off items flying towards him and Crystal used the power of the air to edge them back to where they belonged. Alexander broke free from the plates currently flying towards him and tackled Zita to the ground holding her wrists firmly, bracing himself for the attacks to become verbal.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT THE UNGODLY HOUR OF SIX IN THE BLOODY MORNING?" She yelled, everyone wincing at the volume. Alexander tried to cut in but she continued "ALEX IF YOU EVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU ARE SO DEAD! DO I REALLY NEED TO REMIND YOU OF THE TIME THmmmmmph" Alex immaturely put his hand over her mouth with his face a tomato red. Crystal walked over and Zita's anger was turned on her other friend. Crystal quickly said that the two trainers fighting on the floor was a very bad example and it was cutting into their training time. As if noticing the room full of people for the first time she looked slightly embarrassed and shoved off Alexander with a sly remark of "Can't keep your hands off of me hey?" This made him even redder. Crystal helped them up and they sat down to discuss who would train who at what time.

It was decided to do the easier abilities first, the ones that the apprentices had used but not know the master abilities of it. Since not everyone was on the same level here there was a lot of different 'classes' for the trainers. Crystal, Alexander, Echo, Lam, Roger, and Skylar didn't have much to do so they often took advantage of the library held by the fates. Neville was exempt as he hadn't used any of his abilities to the extended level. Ginny was only just able to begin practicing parseltounge abilities with Harry as the young wizard had only used it as communication and opening the Chamber of Secrets.

Sirius finished rather early, his trainer surprised on how he could so easily live in his dog form without it taking over him. When Sirius brought up the fact his ex best friend lived as a rat for about 14 years there was only slight surprise as a rat had a far less complex brain as a grim that Sirius was. Remus was also able to complete the ends of training his opened abilities as most involved his curse of being a werewolf that Remus now considered a gift. He got the full Defense mastery certificate that otherwise would not be given to a werewolf. The only thing that held Remus back was turning into a werewolf when it was not full moon. Apparently if you let the wolf part of you out more it became more of an animagus ability and soon a werewolf could control his own transformations without any potions.

Tonks and Harry worked together in the metamorphmagus training and once Harry got the theory and Tonks got over the fact that the books on earth were only basic abilities they could completely turn into the other person so that even muggle DNA tests and magical signature tests would be fooled. Luna had mainly got the basics of aura reading so her technique was only tweaked to cause less of a magic drain. Luna, Bill, and Charlie all were able to get unbreakable mental shields.

The trainers were all pleased with the progress and soon it was time to start the main training. The trainers decided to allow everyone to choose when and what they would train in, not forcing the training on anyone. Harry had the most filled schedule but everyone chose to learn all their possible abilities. Harry and Remus seemed to thrive in the time frame of the fates. Harry didn't have to deal with visions from Voldemort and Remus didn't transform as it was a different time as earth. These two small things made their appearances and lives a whole lot easier without the stress.

**_"Any news on the missing Potter brat and his friends?" The dark lord commanded his death eaters. No one seemed to want to break the news of having every spell fail. A new death eater stepped forward and barely got out the words. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and every last death eater in the room got a taste of a multi crutias. _**

**_Dumbledore was having a bad day, No worse then that. He woke up to find that he had no socks and so he had to conjure some himself. Not only that but he had run out of his supply of lemon drops. His favorite set of robes was also ripped right up the sleeve in a manner that could never be repaired. Then came the matter of the missing students and order members. The headmaster had no idea where they could be and every locating spell had failed. He contemplated these many things on his nightly walk and returned to his office entrance to find out he had changed it earlier but forgot the password. Yes he was having a very bad day indeed._**

Sorry I sped through the training; I promise the other chapters will be more thorough. If this one was it would go way past this beginning part of the series goal of 20 chapters or so. TRS


	12. Chapter 12

Bukama Stealth- Thank you my only reviewer for chapter 11! And who knows, you will have to see... Yes I am evil, heh.

_Authors note: Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 12: Neville

I woke hastily to my alarm and set it off, reading the time as 4:36. "Ugh, damn training..." I complained to myself as I flopped out of bed. It was easy to remember a time not so long ago where I was a clumsy and foolish boy but that time had long past. Since Harry had brought me to go with him to the plains of the fates I have learned much. As I got changed into a pair of black jeans with a white wife beater I thought absent mindedly of how long it had been training with the fates and my other trainers. I have grown up in mind but my body looked about the age of my 16th year. That was how old I am supposed to be back on earth. I put on my belt with scabbard for my broadsword and other weapons. I also put a cuff of leather around my large bicep.

I looked in the mirror for a final look over, 'Damn I look good!' I thought and smirked at my reflection. I had shaggy brown hair down to just over my ears with intelligent brown eyes that hid my inner emotions. My once round face had angled out and I looked a bit dangerous with a scar that ran from my right eye to my jaw from a bad training session with my sword. I was around 5'7'' and had nicely toned muscles to complete my slightly bad boy look. Seeing I had spent far too much time getting ready I jogged out to where I was to meet my first trainer of my graduation day, Roger.

I remember back when I first started my training... I sat huffing and puffing trying to get a spell out wordlessly with no success. That continued on for several days until I got fed up and thought out a vulgar spell in my head that ended up like 'fucking wingardium bloody leviosa damnit!' that worked off my anger. Soon I was able to do simple spells without using an emotion to power them but using my wand. It took me almost a year but I at last got to the point where I could do any spell wordlessly- even ones I just learned. The trick for me was to picture what you want the spell to do, not the incantation. He also was able to teach me how to use my inner magic to do spells without a wand. Expanding on that ability Roger has gotten to the point where I have almost mastered using wandless and wordless magic at the same time. This is what my lesson was today.

"Come on Neville, one more time... just cast the accio spell instead of a conjuring one." Roger exclaimed and I concentrated hard on bringing the chair across the room to me. Stretching out my fingers I thought deeply 'Accio chair...make that chair come to me...' To my surprise it shot off the floor and headed right for me. I used a fighting maneuver I learned to doge the flying furniture. After getting me to do the summoning spell a few more times Roger made me do harder magics that the fates themselves taught me. It was as easy as the first working wandless and wordless accio I cast.

"Nev... you have been an amazing student, along with the other apprentices you have created the best classes I have ever had the privilege to teach. I wish there was something to leave behind of your journey to the mastery of my arts in such a condensed time. If you would allow it I would be proud if you would accept my badge of mastery... of course I will give one to the others who finish but since you have done so first and in such good form I will give you my own." I was speechless. Nodding I watched as Roger removed his aged wandless and wordless mastery badge from the back of his cloak and handed it to me. "I wish you the best of luck in your training for this war. I have uttermost belief you can exceed anyone's expectations." I said an emotional thank you and Roger and I clasped forearms before saying a final goodbye. My training with him was over.

The rest of my day was very similar to that first lesson. Though I wasn't the first to finish the rest of my classes I was still given badges to sew on a show cloak. Alexander taught me to a black belt of several martial arts that worked with my build. He also found I was able to use a broadsword so efficiently I could beat him in a duel. That is what earned me my second and third badges. Our goodbye wasn't as formal as Alexander and his two friends were a bit younger then the other trainers. We did a mock wrestle and I won by teasing him about Zita who was obviously his soft spot. He ruffled my hair and saw me off as a tri level master.

Right after Alexander I had to go see Lam to do a final test of my animagus abilities. My animagus was a magical form of a bear that had an extra thick hide and knife-tip sharp poisonous claws. It wasn't too hard compared to my other classes, a simple run through of my animagus talents before fighting off conjured enemies in my form. I passed with flying colors and was also given a badge by the tough teacher. We too said goodbye with a handshake and I raced to my next class with Crystal.

Crystal had been teaching me to manipulate the element of earth. That had been the reason for my great ability in Herbology. I could do anything from growing a flower at will to raising huge walls of stone or dirt for a shield in a duel. Crystal decided to have Me create a garden with my powers to impress her and I made a fairytale garden full of every color in nature. Crystal had been proud of my strong powers in my elements so she too gave me a badge before hugging a goodbye.

I had my only class with a fate after Crystal, with Lachesis herself. She had been teaching me how to do healing by sending my mind into the harmed area and then fixing it from the inside out. This test had me the most nervous. A gravely injured soldier had come in for me to heal and it took me a number of hours before he was stable to recover. He had both outer and inner injuries. Internal bleeding was one of my biggest worries. Finally I sat exhausted after healing him and Lachesis glided forward and sat in front of me. "Neville, not only did you pass your test but you saved that man from a certain death. It would be a sin not to give you a badge of healing for such an accomplishment. I took the badge carefully and smiled. Then she shooed me off to my next class with Zita.

Zita was a very interesting girl. She had men fawn over her constantly in the village but in a sense of irony only had eyes for a blind Alexander. Of course she was just as blind to his attempts at flirting. Zita had been able to teach me the delicate art of occlumency and telepathy which somehow coexisted in my mind. The final test was a battle of wills where we both used telepathy and occlumency to attack each other. Zita in the end won with her knowledge of legimancy but willingly gave me 2 badges as well. Our goodbye was similar to Alexander's and mine where we had an over exaggerated hug and I teased her about Alexander. They are so perfect for each other... I do hope one day they both see that and say something.

My last class was with Skyler who had the hard time of teaching me every common language in the world. Mastery required a vast knowledge of at least 20 languages and I was able to do my final exam for my last language of the 20... Bulgarian.

"Така как has your проверка p.p. от be?" 1 He asked.

"Извор АЗ имам gotten значка in всичко така далеч на много голямо разстояние така АЗ отгатвам то has p.p. от be добър. АЗ съм много уморявам все пак." 2 I replied without hesitation.

"Как много език правя ти зная плавно?" 3 He continued.

"двадесет сега." 4 I spoke proudly.

"Така ти мисля ти мога говоря съвършен Българин?" 5 He jested.

"На ход , АЗ съм дела така прав сега." 6 I answered.

"отличен АЗ също ще давам ти a значка на език майсторство. Човешки език този е. Благодаря ти господар." 7 He said.

"Викам me до my име." 8 I said respectfully.

"АЗ съм никакъв дълъг живот your господар." 9 He scolded.

"Благодаря, Skyler " 10 I said smiling and we saluted one another before I went off to go have a long hot shower.

After I sat in bed thinking of all I had accomplished over my stay away from earth. I had for sure grown into a strong man. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Although being a 20 yr old in a 16 year old's body was odd... the time paused my body's ageing. I slowly began drifting off into my dreams. "Ah... life is good..." I sighed and finally left consciousness.

_**An elderly woman tearfully looked at a picture of a young couple with a baby. "Oh Frank, Alice... poor Neville is gone and I don't know what to do. It has been so long and there is no sight of any of the missing persons. There aren't even search parties any longer. Oh I miss him... If you were still here and... sane then maybe we could have prevented this. My baby grandson... out in the cruel harsh world..." She sat and buried her head in her arms to cry bitter tears of loss. Not only from her son and daughter-in-law going insane but from her grandson's disappearance.**_

1) So how has your tests been?

2) Well I have gotten badges in everything so far so I guess it has been good. I am very tired though.

3) How many languages do you know fluently?

4) Twenty now.

5) So you think you can speak perfect Bulgarian?

6) Of course, I am doing so right now.

7) Excellent. I too will give you a badge of language mastery. Human language that is.

8) Thank you master.

9) Call me by my name. I am no longer your master.

10) Thanks,


	13. Chapter 13

Lady Lily3 –Thanks, hope it is a good interesting?

Marikili68 –Thanks, and I will try to stay on top of it!

flower123 -Thanks and I do try, however you will be in for a bit more I hope!

harryp123 -Thanks!

the-dreamer4 -Thank you for the tip and the chapter is now edited :)

Lord Anime -Hmm that is a difficult review to respond to... The first person may not fit the story but it is a way to speed the training time while being specific. You can expect a chapter for each apprentice which would equal at least 7 more after this. I will try and be more precise with the dates of what happened when. The current chapters are approx. 4 years after training began.

_Authors note: Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 13: Sirius

I woke up to an annoying ringing sound coming from my alarm clock. I fumbled around for the snooze button but ended up pushing the loud thing to the floor and the noise was cut off suddenly with a crash. I groaned and rolled over complaining about having so little sleep. I still can't believe I have woken up every bloody morning at 6:00! To train of all things! The only reason I continued this torture was because I cheated death once and I wasn't about to make another mistake and cause pain for Harry and Remus... they have enough to deal with.

The training in the land of the fates didn't seem to have been very long at all, though four years or so had passed. My body as well as Moony's had been returned to their youthful look by Lachesis herself and we hadn't aged since. That didn't mean we never grew muscle, I looked even hotter then I did as the 19 yr old that was set free on the world after Hogwarts! I am not sure how old I am exactly in my appearance but I can guess it to be my late teens because Remus looks like the day he graduated. Having a different time frame was good for him, no full moons and all so he didn't look as stressed and weary.

I looked down at my fallen clock and shot out of bed seeing I was late for being early to my first class of the day. "God damn thinking, I knew it was a bad idea all along..." I joked to no one in particular. I threw on some rebellious ripped jeans and a black form fitting top. I laced up my dragon hide boots and gloves of horntail material before tying up my shoulder length black hair in a loose ponytail. I strapped on my weapons and winked at my reflection before running to meet the gorgeous Zita for my mind powers lesson.

I smirked as I saw Zita roll her eyes at me after breaking through my occlumency shields. "You're not even trying. I know you can do this, you were halfway there to begin with and yet you take longer then everyone else!" I had the modesty to feel ashamed and resolved to at least try to hold up my shields instead of picturing my instructor without her clothes on. "One… two…. _Legimens!_" She said and I braced myself for the mind probe. I felt it but this time it didn't pass through. It pushed harder but I held my ground, being stubborn was good for something. Eventually the probe backed off and I opened my eyes, which I realized I had closed, to see Zita beaming. "I told you that you could do it! It is surprising just how much you knew when you actually tried. I believe you have successfully become a master at occluding your mind. However you also need to be tested on your legimency. Begin when you are ready."

I breathed out and decided to try something. '_Legimens'_ I thought and attacked Zita's forces while she thought I was preparing. I got in from her surprise and searched for her feelings of love. There weren't many, which astounded me. It mostly consisted of good memories of Alexander, Crystal and her. I began to feel resistance but I pushed on to find a secret memory. I met the equivalent to a solid brick wall but slipped through for a couple seconds to see a fantasy of her and Alexander before being roughly pushed out of her mind completely. The force was so much that I fell on my behind. She looked at me calculatingly. "Well… It seems you have adapted the ability to your personality, none the less it has worked. You pass. Since you have completed your telepath training weeks ago I am no longer required to be your teacher. Also I offer you these badges showing others your status as a mind magic master." I got up and accepted them with a wide grin on my face. "Thank you" I saucily said with a wink and she smacked my arm lightly. "Good luck, Sirus." She said and hugged me goodbye. I gave up on her after seeing her true thoughts of Alexander but the hug was still nice. I waved goodbye then headed for my next lesson.

Roger was a good teacher; he was very patient and supportive. I was doing much better in his class then Zita's as there was no distractions. Today was my final where I had to prove my ability. I knew that I wasn't as high-thought of as Neville in my instructor's opinion but I was high up there. He finished his introductory speech and I relaxed thinking of the time slowing spell the fates taught me. It was very advanced and I was surprised when it worked with a thought incantation without a wand. I could see time slowing down until I could count a hummingbird's wing beats. To the world I was moving faster then light so I casually walked behind my instructor and ended the spell using the same method as I tapped his shoulder. He spun around amazed. "I knew I was moving you too slowly… I was preoccupied with that young Neville Longbottom…" He muttered and I just coughed to bring him back to reality. "Ah yes, well you have earned this badge exceeding expectations. He clasped my shoulder and wished me good luck in my life journey. Finishing another class I went to go see Crystal to work on my elements.

Apparently our group was an odd one. A couple of us, including myself, had multiple elements and some had the rare secondary elements too. I had control over shadow and fire. For me fire was easier because I had only gotten the shadow element from the veil. There was only three ways to get the shadow element. One was to go into the veil, another was to physically die but come back to life, and the third was to be born from two parents with that element. I could manipulate fire at will but it took a lot more concentration with shadow. Today I was to try and combine my two elements in order to assassinate two fake dummies in a simulated town. Crystal wished me luck and I walked into the simulation room. It was a quaint town similar to Hogsmeade with lots of people milling about to my annoyance. I saw my targets and absorbed myself into the shadows. They seemed to be coming my way so I pushed the shadow into the entire alleyway I was in, much to its resistance. The two were coming close so I sent a spark to a dry stack of newspapers in a recycle bin across the way. They ignited and people panicked slightly and I used my shadow element combined with fire to drag my victims in the alley. Hidden in the dark I grabbed a handful of blazing purple flame and allowed it to burn through my victims leaving no trace. I walked out of the alley and held the shadows there until I was several meters away. Then I casually walked on to the door and opened it.

Crystal held a notepad full of her neat script. "That was very good; the combination of fire and shadow was an excellent way to keep a hold of your victims. The only thing I'd change was to cast a silencing charm… real people tend to scream when being burned." I slapped my forehead. "Knew I forgot something…" I sighed but she stood up and handed me a badge. "You did complete your test with good results. Congratulations." I took it a bit confused but got over it quickly. I was almost done all my tests and in the same day too. All that was left was my languages and long sword. I hugged Crystal goodbye and jogged to my language class.

Skyler Veda was a very tough teacher but without that I most likely would not have been able to master so many languages. Today I was brushing up on my Russian.

"Привет, сэр, я - здесь для моего заключительного экзамена! " 1

"Да.. Так что я вижу, что Вы хотите использовать русского как ваш последний язык? " 2

"Является этим что очевидный" 3

"Не сделайте щеку меня! Скажите составное предложение, и позвольте мне быть сделанным с Вами. 4"

"Составное предложение и позволяет мне быть - " 5

"Мальчик идиота ... " 6

"Хорошо, здесь это. Очень научная формула делает несколько недобрых комментариев, чтобы прибыть дальше от моего рта в нерегулярные времена, сводя моего преподавателя с ума! " 7

"Очень хороший, вот - значок. Хотите пирожное с орехами также? " 8

"Да пожалуйста! " 9

"Не берите в голову ... " 10 He handed me a badge and shook his head while messing up my hair like I was a child. I pouted and he let out a rumbling laugh. He waved his hand dismissing me and I bounced off to see Alexander.

He was practicing when I came in. The blade was a blur as he went through his forms. I could tell he saw me as he began to go faster attempting to show off. I pulled out my long sword and met his upward strike. We battled it out. Swords clanging, sending sparks everywhere. He got a nick in my cheek but I continued to fight. I was able to draw blood on his leg and that made him loose concentration and allowing me to hold my sword to his neck. He smiled and said "I give, good job!" I let him go and stood up straight. It seemed the day had gone by so fast. This would be my last badge of this time. It had taken years but I had done it. I held up the fabric badge and gave Alexander a manly hug before going for a nice cold shower to cool me off before bed.

I shook out my wet hair and changed into my black silk boxers. I passed my mirror but went back to admire myself before bed. I flexed a couple poses and laughed at my antics. I turned and picked up my clock before resetting the bane of my existence. Then I clambered into bed and under the warm covers. "Ok… no more thinking, just sleeping." I commented to myself and allowed my young body to fall into a deep slumber.

_**The light leader of the wizarding world and the headmaster of Hogwarts School sat in his desk chair looking older then his 150+ years. "First I lose Sirius's help and now I have an auror, two out of country messengers, my link to the werewolves, three students, and the last hope of the light beating Voldemort." He complained as if it was the missing persons fault. "I have constant howlers and bad press growing worse by the day." Fawkes stared at the old man and trilled a sad song. It didn't help much. They say that those who turn dark cannot stand to hear the phoenix song. Fawkes looked worried; if his song wasn't helping it meant that his master was heading on the wrong path. He trilled an ancient tune to the fates warning them of what was happening before flying over to the headmaster. "Fawkes, is all hope lost?" The phoenix trilled a hopeful ballad and the headmaster smiled sadly.**_

!#$&()+

"Hello, sir, I am here for my final exam!" 1

"Yes.. So I see you are choosing to use Russian as your last language?" 2

"Is it that obvious" 3

"Do not cheek me! Say a complex sentence and let me be done with you." 4

"A complex sentence and let me be-" 5

"Idiot boy..." 6

"Ok, here it is. A highly scientific formula makes several unkind comments to come forth from my mouth at irregular times driving my teacher mad!" 7

"Very good, here is a badge. Want a brownie too?" 8

"Yes please!" 9

"Never mind..." 10


	14. Chapter 14

flower123- His reaction will be funny!  
Bobmin356- Well written flame, I must say except you spelled misspell and training wrong, not that I care about spelling due to my 'obvious' errors. Also this isn't a book it is a fanfiction, so there are ideas and forms not used in 'normal books'. For your information none of my friends who read my stories are meant to or end up impressed of my knowledge so please do not bring a writers personal life into your next flame. Ask my other readers if they are bored because you are just some of the small percent who seem to have a problem with the long amount of the story dedicated to training. I do not believe in people becoming super-powerful overnight.  
TammyLynnSlark- Thank you.  
J Biggs- Yes, I am not sure why I put Tonk's ability as hidden but Harry has yet to be able to use parseltounge to it's full potential.  
Sunfairy- Sorry for the long wait.

_Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot on my plate! (I am a poet :D)  
Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

**_Blah_**Earth, normal time  
Blah**_Plains of fate, hyper speed_**

Chapter 14: Luna

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my room's appearance, the morning light chasing the shadows of the night away. Glancing at my bedside table I saw the time was exactly 5:25 am and knew it was time for me to get up and prepare for the day. I swung my legs gently over the side of my bed and walked over to my balcony to throw the white curtains open. I used my abilities to find out if there was anyone on the grounds and saw a couple apprentices already working hard. The end of our training was coming near, if my visions I got almost every week were true, which was unlikely they were not. I strode to my mirrored armoire to select my clothes for my day of training.

I picked an light blue robe and white shirt as well as dark blue slacks. After dressing myself I looked in the mirror noting my changes in appearance. My previously white-blonde hair had grown down to my mid-back and I had allowed Tonks to streak it with my favorite shade of blue. I chose white sneakers with my custom painted blue laces. I put on my silk belt with places to put my wand and other weapons before looking at my reflection once more. Finding out about my elven heritage made me a lot more mature and calmer then I was as a child. Though I still looked like a young teenager I was in fact well into adulthood. I checked the clock once more before going out to my healing class.

Throughout the years I had treated many people and Lachesis was very proud. I had saved many peoples lives and I knew that I had surpassed her standards. Today as I walked in she seemed much more stressed then I had seen her before though. "Luna! Thank the other gods you are here!" Luna secretly smiled at the fate's words but was attentive to the situation at hand. "Yes? What seems to be the issue?" I asked and she ushered me to a table where a women was groaning and covered in sweat. "Pregnancy gone wrong, the child has a tumor on it's head and the mother cannot give birth. We need you to use your magic to remove the tumor from inside the mother, extract it and help the mother give birth."

I stared blankly at the task she was asking me to do. "Couldn't we just do a C-section?" She offered. Lachesis shook her head sadly. "That would cause the mother to loose too much blood. We need to do whatever we can now in order to save them both." I nodded and put on my gloves before starting my task at hand. I concentrated hard, feeling my energy going into the mother's body. Like being pulled by the mother's own energy I arrived at the unborn child almost immediately. I got to work as fast as I could. After a few observations I noted the baby's tumor was not due to cancerous cells but just a build up of brain fluid that leaked from the skull. I began to transfuse the liquid to the womb which could drain naturally. Concentrating I made sure I didn't over due my healing and cause harm. Finally all that was left of the lump was some extra skin tissue that I needed to surgically remove excess of. I quickly and deliberately removed a section and using my best healing strength I healed the cut on the child's head. IT would scar but the child would live. I still needed to deliver the baby so I withdrew my magic form the mother to do it manually.

I knew my magic would need some rest as it was exhausted so I told Lachesis to give her a potion to start the mother to begin labor to see if I would need to assist her. She did so before going to check on another patient. Luckily everything went smooth and she was able to push out her baby girl. Weeping as I cleaned off the child she asked what my name was. "Luana, but you can call me Luna if you like." I said and handed her the child. She traced the crescent shaped scar on the child's head and looked up at me. "I shall name her Luana.. after the girl who saved both of our lives." The mother said, sounding tired. I smiled and said my thanks of the honor before leaving the two to go find my instructor.

I found her organizing the bottles of sleeping potions. "Lachesis... all has gone well, the mother even named her baby after me." I said softly. She smiled and looked at me with a proud gleam in her eyes. "I am glad you have helped so much while training... I have come to trust to utterly and would even allow you to heal me if I needed the aid. Since you have been able to complete this last task I am honored to give you this badge of healing. I hope you will be able to put to use the training I have been able to put you through to save many lives in your years to come. Congratulations." I was in awe as I took the small award of my efforts. "Thank you..." I said and gave the goddess a small hug. I had plenty of time for me to get down to the archery range so I bid farewell to the patients and Lachesis before going.

I walked down to the shed containing the bow I had made from scratch of willow. I also had a dragon hide quiver filled with arrows that never ran out due to a simple spell. I took out my gorgeous weapon and chose a target to practice on before my teacher arrived. I started as a immobile target 50 feet away but worked up to a target moving about 60 km/hr. My elven senses improved my abilities to hit the moving target that most people could not even aim for. Finally I glanced at my watch and noted my lesson should have started an hour ago. Then I heard clapping behind me and Alexander appeared from behind an aura shield which I could usually get through. "You did very well, I was glad you were so absorbed in your shooting that you didn't sense me through my shield. As it is I do not think I can teach you anymore. I insist you have this token of achievement, the badge of mastery for your art of fighting." I walked over and shook his hand firmly with a smile. "I was wondering..." I asked hesitantly, "Could I keep my bow and arrow with me in my room as we do not have lessons anymore?" He nodded and we said goodbye before I went to my other classes.

Roger was next for me in training. I had advanced at an average speed and was now able to do both wandless and wordless spells at the same time. I had worked up and I knew today would be my last test, most likely a difficult spell such as the patronus. He began talking and I awaited my instructions. "Today I know will be the last day of training- if you can manage to produce a full patronus under the influence of a dementor." I smirked at myself knowing it would have been something like this. He led me over to a cage surrounded by frosty grass. Without my occlumency shields I would have felt as if I could have never been happy again. I slowly took them down to allow it's effects to be shown and concentrated through my mother's dieing breaths to cast the spell. It took em a couple minutes but a white glow began at the tips of my fingers. Using the happy memories of the DA I created such a strong patronus the dementor shrieked in pain before I called it off. Roger was very impressed and I earned myself another badge.

I was not very close to Crystal or Zita but for both classes I could develop my skills to the point where I could control both air and ice. I used them both to shoot ice shards at dummies in a simulation to get the elemental badge. To get the mental magics badge I had to undergo a difficult mind battle with Zita. I barely won but that was still good enough as she had been studying for years. The end of the day was drawing near so I went down to eat dinner with some of the fates before a relaxing bubble bath. I slipped on a night gown and crawled into bed, happy of my achievements of the years.


	15. Chapter 15

snow fox2000 Sorry about the slow updates I am/was taking many hard classes but I have more free time now so I will aim for at least a chapter a week.

Gryffin's love Will do and thanks.

flower123 I am not sure about romances and yes I am thinking of ending it after they go home and wrap everything up.

SammieThePirate Go me!

_Authors note: Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot on my plate! (I am a poet :D)  
Questions will be answered in the beginning of every chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the books or anything other then the plot and the new characters I created. Everything else is credit to the authors of the books.**

_**Blah**_Earth, normal time  
Blah_**Plains of fate, hyper speed**_

Chapter 15: Remus

My animal-like senses eased me awake at the crack of dawn allowing me plenty of time for preparing myself for the day. Though the lack of a moon cycle prevented my monthly transformations into a blood-thirsty werewolf, the traits seemed to merge with my human form giving me many advantages over the other apprentices. I had gained super speed and strength, unbeatable occlumency power, heightened senses, and the ability to call upon my werewolf form in a similar way of an animagus.

I crawled out of my bed slowly and stretched my youthful muscles in deliberate movements. I walked over to my window and peered at the beautiful sight of the sunrise. "We can only appreciate the miracle of a sunrise if we have waited in the darkness." I murmured before heading to my wardrobe to pick out a suitable outfit. I chose a pair of brown pants and a red tee shirt. I put on my dragonhide boots Sirius had bought me for my fate-timeline-birthday and the leather weapons belt Harry had given me when I started taking my double edge sword classes. I grabbed my sunglasses before heading out the door for breakfast.

After my delicious meal of bacon and eggs I went to my first lesson, my sword lessons with Alexander. I had never appreciated my hidden werewolf strength as I burdened myself with the curse instead of reaping it's benefits. Now my senses were magnified and not only my strength increased, but my preserverance as well. This aided my weapons classes greatly as I could use my double edged sword to my advantage by catching my opponent's blade and forcing them into submission. Alexander was quite annoyed with my continual technique so with his help I was able to learn more refined and quicker ways to beat an opponent in ways both fatal and not. This final battle was wearing the both of us down, many could not last against my magically enhanced state but as a weapons master he held his own. Sweat and blood dripped down from my already red tee shirt but ignoring it I was able to see a weakness in my teacher's form and exploit it. The next thing he knew was I had twisted his weapon out of his grasp and held my own sword to his throat. Gasping he raised his hands in defeat and I bowed deeply in respect, surprised when he did the same to me.

"You have earned the mastery of your weapon, I highly doubt anyone short of a master can beat you with that sword of yours. It simply sings in your hands." Alexander told me and I smiled wolfishly before replying "I learned from the best!" Our goodbye was simple but memorable; clasped shoulders and a relaxed nod before I headed off to my class with Roger, the language master.

I had gone through so many languages now one would think they would get intermingled, however my occlumency shields kept each one in place. Travelling as an adult after loosing Lily and James taught me most European tongues but Skyler taught me everything else from obscure tribal languages to those from the far side of Asia. He found my only fault is my minor British accent coming through in every one. My final test would be to translate a large amount of words, rapid fire from Skyler as well as determine which language it was.

"Je."  
"That is I in French."

"Tenga."  
"That is Have in Spanish."

"Vollendet."  
"That is Completed in German."

"Mio."  
"That is My in Italian."

"Talen."  
"That is Languages in Dutch."

"Curso."  
"That is Course in Portuguese."

"и."  
"That is And in Russian."

"Fao."  
"That is Get in Norwegian."

"Dies."  
"That is This, again in German."

"Insigne."  
"Thats... Badge in French... Does that mean?"  
"Yes... you have passed, Remus." Skyler said amused and I took the delicate fabric show of my ability before thanking him with a polite handshake and a smile. I sauntered out of the hall he taught me in and walked to the room where Crystal worked with us on the elements.

My elements were minor, earth and shadow. My shadow seemed to only come because of my connection to my wolf form enhanced by my studies of the dark arts themselves. My test was fairly easy as I didn't have the extreme power in my elemental abilities such as Neville or Sirius. Crystal had told me I had to grow a sunflower while shrouded from view in a shadowy cloud. The dual use of my elements started as a minor strain but as the yellow and black flower grew, I realized my shadow would too. This increased power output was straining but I was able to grow the plant to 10ft tall before I ceased using both, signaling Crystal to come in and survey my work. She was quite impressed with how I handled my stress over increasing both elements at once and I easily got my badge of the mastery of my two elements, albeit in a smaller form. I gave her a light hug before walking to grab a fruit from the kitchens and go to see Roger.

My classes and him had been much easier after I had taken a quick testing by Zita to become an official Occlumency master, though my werewolf status provided that she had told me Legimancy could help in my other classes. I had needed to switch between Roger and her until I completed her lessons and that time frame was occupied solely by his class. As I walked in he called out a greeting to me and ushered me to a lineup of pots, floating at various levels. Quirking my eyebrow, my teacher noted my confusion and explained.

"Shoot whichever curses you think will break each pot one by one without a wand and under the silencing charm." He said smiling. I knew it was only because I would need to consent to having a charm put on me, I went to sigh and give my reply when the lack of noise from my mouth determined he had already done the charm without my notice. I glared and turned on the pots to release my anger. Several silent and unobvious reducto's and blasting charms later left the room potless. I waited expectantly for my last badge to be given to me but Roger made no move for his pocket. My anger was fueled again and without my knowledge, my magic was able to break through his silencing charm and allow me to rant of how unfair his teaching ways were- that is until I noticed he was holding a badge in front of my face.

"But... before..." I said confused taking it and holding the dual mastery badge in my hand.

"Before, you had yet to break the silencing charm. When you did, you proved you could get the award." Roger said with a broad smile. I sighed and accepted his goodbye before going to take a shower before dining with whomever was available, which turned out to only be Luna and Clotho.

_**Back in the normal time frame, the editor of the Quibbler was quite upset at his daughter's disappearance but he had to deal with the abnormal loss of others from the magical community as well. Pondering on that thought The blonde man came to the conclusion that it was aliens and proceeded to ignore any fire calls he got in favor of writing a provocative article for his paper.**_


End file.
